Mega Cat & Vibe
by Mega DMX
Summary: Mega Cat and Vibe must work together to save Dr. Simian from Clare Cooper who taken over her fortress.
1. Chapter 1: Opening Theme

_**Author: Now that I finish two chapters of Hero Cat, it's time head back to Mega Cat. Here it is Mega Cat and Vibe, enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Opening Theme**

* * *

 **Song: "Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru," by Yukie Nakama**

* * *

[With the opening music and title appeared that said "Mega Cat and Vibe", Mega Cat pops up out of nowhere and fires at the screen in front of him. The flash clears when we see Vibe running, he turn to side of his view, equipping his buster and fire at the camera.]

 _ **WHY? Suki na kimochi wa surudoi toge**_

 _ **WHY? Mayoisugiru to jibun ni sasaru**_

 _ **Dandan to hanabira o sakaseru bara no you demo**_

 _ **Hontou wa kokoro ni furueteiru ai ga kowai**_

 _ **Kowaresou de...(kowaresou de...)**_

[Clare Cooper in her throne along with the eight Robot Masters]

 _ **Dakishimete kureru yori motto wakatte hoshii**_

 _ **Yasashisa o kureru yori samishisa o koete yuku chikara hoshii**_

[Dr. Watterson building Mega Cat and Dr. Simian building Vibe]

 _ **Makenai ai datte kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo**_

 _ **Tashikana ai datte motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara**_

 _ **Ima dounatte yukou to...ima unmei ni sakarau**_

 _ **Tsuyosa o shinjisasete**_

[First, Mega Cat and Vibe stare each other. Next, they stared all the eight robot masters that are ready to attack them. Finally, Mega Cat and Vibe both smiling each other and attack all the robot masters together.]

 _ **WHY? Odokenasa kara umareru tsumi**_

 _ **WHY? Shiranai koto de dareka o semeru**_

 _ **Kanjou ga nanigenai fuan o fukuzatsu ni suru**_

 _ **Kankeinai kotoba o erande wa iiwake shite**_

 _ **Nigete bakari...(Nigete bakari...)**_

[Proto Cat appeared to be on top of a skyscraper]

 _ **Nagusamete kureru nara motto shikatte hoshii**_

[Mega-Dan and Darwin scaring off Banana Joe, Anton, and Alan]

 _ **Machigai o yurusu nara kizu sae mo tsutsukomu yume ga hoshii**_

[Clare inside her giant robot, starts attacking the city]

 _ **Makenai ai datte kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo**_

 _ **Tashikana ai datte motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara**_

 _ **Ima dounatte yukou to...ima aijou ni shitagau**_

 _ **Tsuyosa o shinjisasete**_

[Mega Cat and Vibe armor up and fired a powerful charge shot while Clare fired an energy blast which cause a bright flash.]

 _ **Makenai ai datte kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo**_

 _ **Tashikana ai datte motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara**_

 _ **Ima dounatte yukou to...ima unmei ni sakarau**_

 _ **Tsuyosa o shinjisasete**_

[Flash clears when Mega Cat and Vibe in their normal armors stood next to each other and blast the camera.]


	2. Chapter 2: (Vibe)

_**Author: Hey guys, I hope you all enjoy your holidays and New Year's sorry I didn't post it last Friday my computer started acting up, keeps on freezing up, bad internet connection, and takes several hours to get my computer on. So I got myself a new computer so it won't have the same**_ _ **problem again. Anway enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: (Vibe)**_

 _The year is 20XX, the great Dr. Watterson created six Robot Masters to help the world with everyday life, that was until the Dr. Simian reprogramed them to destroy and help him take over the world. A young robot who is a cat name Gumball, also created Dr. Watterson volunteered to become a fighting robot to stop Simian, thus he became Mega Cat. Mega Cat has stopped Simian and her Robot Masters more than once. Meeting many friends, and a very important rival to this story, Vibe…_

* * *

 **Simian's Fortress…**

* * *

"Hurry, Vibe. We can't be late to our meeting." Dr. Simian said.

"Sorry, Dr. Simian." Vibe said as he follows her.

Dr. Simian and Vibe both walk to the battle room where all the Robot Masters are waiting. Vibe glared at all the Robot Masters feeling unimpressed. "Uhh geez, look at the useless bunch of scraps we're stuck with." Vibe said to himself.

"My fellow robots! I have some news that I want to share!" Dr. Simian said.

"Are we going on a vacation?" Banana Joe asked happily.

"No."

"You're retiring?" Banana Joe asked again.

"No." Dr. Simian said getting a bit annoyed.

"Are we going on a vacation?" Banana Joe asked one more time.

"No! Shut up! *Clearing her throat* Mega Cat is getting stronger by every day and not only that he's gaining allies not here but from outer space. So it's time bring in some more reinforcement that will crush Mega Cat once and for all!" Dr. Simian said.

Dr. Simian pull out a remote, she presses the button, and seven colorful Robot Masters arrived at Battle Room. The Robot Masters were very impressed except for Vibe and Clare.

Dr. Simian then walked over to the farthest one on the left. He looks almost exactly like Damien but with wings, his eyes are big and black, he has two extra arms on his body, and an arm cannon that is design to look like bee hive. "DSN-054 or Harry as I call him, he is design after Damien and unlike Damien he can fired a swarm of bee shaped missiles that homes in on his target." Dr. Simian explained.

"Yeszz. Feel Harry's szzzzting, Mega Cat." Harry said sounding like Waspinator.

The doctor then continued down to the next robot in line. The next was a hot dog person who wears sunglasses and has a mustard for hair. "DSN-055 or Hot Dog Guy, he possesses flame generation ability, and can attack through self-detonation.

"Actually my name is not Hot Dog Guy. It's…

"Hey I'm the one who built you so I get to name you whatever I like, got it!" Dr. Simian said.

"Yes, Dr. Simian." Hot Dog Guy said nervously.

She then continued down the line to a robot who is a 13-year-old pink jay. "DSN-056 or Matilda, this one is a gift for me from my beloved Dr. Brown before he got arrested. Her wings can slice through any strong types of metal. Go ahead." Dr. Simian said to Matilda.

Matilda demonstrate, she used her wings and cut up the turrets into pieces. When the demonstration was over, she lower her wings down.

"I think I'm in love." Zach said.

Next in line a short violin with arms and legs. "DSN-057 or Walter, not only he can entertain me with his pleasant music, but he can creates a powerful tune. So try not to be jealous, Juke." Dr. Simian said to Juke.

"…"

Next one is a humanoid robot who is made out of solid ice. "DSN-058 or Ice-C, his attacks using spiked Ice Balls that he creates by blowing a cold breathe of air, and he can also cause areas to freeze from a distance." Dr. Simian said.

"Stop and freeze." Ice-C said.

The next one is another humanoid robot who dress like magician. "DSN-059 or which he prefers "The great and powerful Jarama." His cards can steal energy from enemies to restore his health. Plus, he great with magic stuff.

"The great and powerful Jarama will never tell secrets." Jarama said.

The next robot at the end is a purple female robot with a humanoid body and a clock for a head. "DSN-060 or Tickety, she can stop time to immobilize her opponents, before attacking them mercilessly with rapid barrages of shots from her buster while they cannot move. To her enemies, Tickety appears to be moving at light speed or teleporting." Dr. Simian said.

The Robot Masters clapped and cheered except for Clare. Vibe noticed it so he whispered to Dr. Simian which makes her upset but she quickly change her expression.

"Now, who wants to volunteer on helping their training?" Dr. Simian asked.

"I call dibs on the pink jay!" Zach said.

"Damn it." Adrian said.

"Walter looks cute, I'll take him." Leslie said.

"Me want the cute bumble bee." Sussie said.

"Ice boy is mine." Sarah said.

"I guess I'll take the Hot Dog Guy. He better impressed me." Masami said.

"We'll train with Tickety." The eggheads said.

"And I'll train with, Jarama." Ocho said.

"Excellent. The rest of you guys may leave." Dr. Simian said. All the Robot Masters left the battle room while the seven stay and help out the new bots. "Not you, Clare. I need to speak with you." Dr. Simian said.

* * *

 **In the Lab…**

* * *

"So, Clare. I see you didn't applause to my creation." Dr. Simian said.

"Well I…"

"And not just that, you've been mopey around my fortress and refusing to do any training ever since I build you. So what is your problem?" Dr. Simian asked.

Clare was scared at first but she knows that Dr. Simian is not going asked again, so she told her creator the truth. "Because this war entirely pointless." Clare said.

"What?!"

"What's the point of this anyway? We all know we're going to lose no matter how much we try. An even though you built new Robot Masters we'll still going to lose. Plus, I don't like how you treated us when we lose to, Mega Cat. It's not right." Clare said.

"Oh…so you don't like what I'm doing?" Dr. Simian asked.

"Yes, that's right." Clare responded.

"You're right, Clare. How could I be so horrible?" Dr. Simian cried.

"Uh that's okay. At least you understand…so are you going to give up this ridiculous war?" Clare asked.

"Yes, yes I will but before I do that, tell what this is?" Dr. Simian pointed.

"Uh…it's a red button." Clare said confusingly.

"Yes but what doesn't it do?" Dr. Simian asked Clare again.

"I don't know." Clare said.

"Well…it could be an alarm, or secret weapon, or maybe…"

Dr. Simian press the red button and the trap door below Clare open. "AHHHHHH!" She screamed as she fall in.

"It could be a trap door. MWAHAHAHA!" Dr. Simian laughed.

"Dr. Simian, you should have let me destroy her?"

"Oh please, Vibe. How could I let you destroy Clare if you couldn't defeat, Mega Cat." Dr. Simian said.

" _There she goes again telling me that I couldn't handle a task. I just wish that she could just give me another chance so I can prove myself I'm superior…All I need is a miracle, that's all I'm asking."_ Vibe thought to himself.

"You okay?" Dr. Simian asked.

"Oh yes I'm fine. I'm just gonna head out." Vibe said as he leaves the lab. While walking down the hall, he talks to himself again. _"Just a miracle." He thought._

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

 **Vibe owned by Master DA**

 **Harry and Walter owned by searchsnake00103**

 **Matilda Alexandra Golds owned by SushisPizzas**


	3. Chapter 3: (Clare)

_**Chapter 3: (Clare)**_

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" Clare screamed.

She continues screaming as she slides into the chute. She tumbles into the large room filled with machines, dead robots, and scrap metals.

"Well isn't this great. I've stood up to my creator and the result me being here. *Sigh* what was I thinking, I should have known better not to oppose her, I'm such an idiot." Clare said, with her head down while sitting on a pile with her knees up.

"You are not stupid, Clare." He muffled.

"Who said that?"

"I'm under you." He muffled.

She got up from the pile and starts digging through the mess and found a robot. He's totally disfigured, his chest is wide open, and his one eye has been crack. She seems to recognize this one eye Robot Master.

"I know you. You're, Rob." Clare said.

"That's right. Look, Clare what you said to Dr. Simian will be the start of a new revolution." Rob said.

"What?"

"You're one of those robots who develop a free will like I did, which is perfect for you. The organics have treated us like dirt's no matter how hard we've worked. It's time to step it." Rob said.

"Yes, I've been thinking about that for a while but I don't think it won't happen…until now. But how am I supposed to start my revolution." Clare asked.

Before Rob could say anything the walls begin to rumble and edge toward the two Robot Masters. "I don't know but you got to get out of here before you get crush." Rob said.

"How? The door is locked." Clare said.

"Stand back. I've save a little bit of energy inside of me." Rob said.

The giant trash masher rumbles on as Rob used his _**Optic Beam**_ to blast the door so Clare can escape. "Get going, Clare." Rob said.

"What about you?"

"I lived my time. It's all up to you on bringing a new order. Now, go!" Rob said.

Clare gave Rob a goodbye hug and took off without looking back. Rob smile as he watches Clare running. "My only regret…is not having David Warner for my voice." Rob said with his finally breath. The wall got closer, and closer until it crush Rob with all the pile burry him.

Clare continues running through the fortress, she avoided detection, and knocking out Sniper Kats that are in her way. She searches through each and every room to the teleporting pod.

"Come one where is it." Clare said.

After searching, she finally found a teleporting pod, it was located in the lab. Thankfully, Dr. Simian and Vibe aren't here so this is a perfect opportunity to get out of here but before she could get on, she spotted a remote which is on the table. She picks it up to figure it what type of remote is this, then, she remembers what this is.

"This is the remote that Dr. Simian was using on her new robots." Clare said. "She won't mind if I "borrow" it." She grinned as she got on to the teleporting pod.

"It's time to make some changes onto the world, Dr. Simian. But this time…you and the organics will not be here to see it." Clare said.

* * *

-To-Be-Continued-


	4. Chapter 4: (Mega Cat)

_**Chapter 4: (Mega Cat)**_

* * *

"Oh who am I kidding. I can't do this. I don't have the power that Rob has, I'm just normal Robot Master that holds a remote. Even though I could try but it's going to be suicidal." Clare said as she walks down the street of Elmore.

She stops walking to see a restaurant, a robot waiter being yelled by an angry red, short, round old man.

"I told you I want my food appeared on my plate twenty minutes ago!" The old man said.

"My apologies, sir." The Waiter bot said.

"Keep this up and I _will_ make a complaint." He said angrily

Next, she spotted three kids that were messing with the police bot and are now being chase. "Stop. In the name of justice." Police Bot said with a monotone.

"Try and catch us you bucket of bolts!" One of the kids said.

They jump over the wall and continued running. The Cop Bot stop, he couldn't jump over so he decided to run through it but ultimately he destroy himself.

"No. I don't care if it's a suicide mission I got to do this. But I'm going to need a right hand man and I know just a bot who'll fit the job." Clare said.

At the Watterson Lab, Gumball is cleaning Candy's capsule (who is still inside) while the rest of her family went to New York to represent her new eight Robot Masters to the citizens. Gumball was feeling a bit lonely in here so he decided to contact his friend, Carrie.

"Hey, Carrie…nothing much just looking after the lab while the rest of family are off to New York, hey you wanna come over and hang out…oh you're busy…no, no, no it's fine well hang out some other time okay…okay, bye." Gumball said hanging up.

"I wonder if the others are busy?"

Gumball contacts his other friends, the second call he got is from Damien.

"Hey Damien, I was just…oh you're busy too…alright I'll call you back later." Gumball as he hangs up.

* * *

 **Later…**

* * *

"Okay, okay I'm sorry I'm bother you, Teri. I'll hang up."

He does so, he sat down on the floor feeling bored than ever.

"This sucks." He said to himself.

While mopeying to himself, a familiar whistle tone was heard from his distance. He turns to see her sister, Proto Cat who was few feet away from him.

"Proto Cat? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm just here to check on my brother. So where is everybody?" She asked.

"They all went to New York to introduce her new group of Robot Master's. I decided to stay here and keep an eye on Candy and Cato." He explained.

"Cato?"

"A new Robot Masters that Dr. Watterson was working on. He's almost done just need to finish up his programing." Gumball said.

"Cool. Alright Let's go outside."

"What? Why?"

"It's time to do some training. We can't have you sit here by yourself and do nothing. Now, come on." Proto Cat said walking out.

"Okay but as long it's not far away from home." He said.

At the backyard, Proto Cat equipped his shield and buster, and Gumball transformed into Mega Cat and equipped his buster.

"Robot fight! Ready!" Proto Cat shouted while charging.

"Go!" Mega Cat shouted too while charging.

They both clash to each other and start fighting while try not to damage their house. Meanwhile, Clare found Mega Cat's home but also found Mega Cat who is fighting Proto Cat.

"Proto Cat is here too? Perfect, with these two on my side this world will be under our control in no time." Clare said

She pulls out the remote out of her pocket and tries to take control of them but it's not working."

"Hey what gives? Why isn't this working?" Clare said, taping the remote. "Maybe I need to get a little closer." Clare said as she put it back into her pocket.

It's too dangerous to go to the back, so she went into the front of the home so she can control them from the inside. As she sneak's in, she passes the lab where Cato and Candy is at until she stops at the door which lead to the backyard, she peeps through the window and sees Mega Cat and Proto Cat are still fighting, she carefully cracks the window open and tries once more to control but it still doesn't work.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why isn't this thing working?" She said, shaking the remote. The noise from outside stop, she peeps through the window to see Mega Cat and Proto Cat had finish their training and are now heading back inside.

"That was fast. I gotta get out of here."

As Clare was about to make run for it, she was stop by a white skinned robot boy but almost looks like Carrie. She starts to panic, feeling that there's no hope for her. Cato came closer to her and said…

"I'm at your command, Clare." Cato said.

"What?!"

She hears the door knob moving as Mega Cat and Proto Cat are coming closer. "You will have to do, get us out of here." Clare said.

Mega Cat open the door, they both walked in feeling exhausted.

"You really dodge some more." Proto Cat said.

"I'll keep that in mine." Mega Cat said.

They both walked in the lab to get a full recharge but find out that Cato is missing.

"*gasp* Cato! How?! Where?!"

"Calm down, Gumball. We'll find him. The question is who wanted to take him and why because there is no way he could have move by himself." Proto Cat said.

"Let's just hope he's okay." Mega Cat said feeling worried.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

* * *

 **Cato Anderson owned by** **Malaya14**


	5. Chapter 5: (Clare)

_**Chapter 5: (Clare)**_

"Woooohoooo! This is incredible!" Cato said running while holding Clare.

"Pleeeese stoooop!" Clare yelled.

Cato stop at a hillside far away from Elmore, he carefully puts her down as he watches Clare collapse from her experience. "Are you alright?" Cato asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Clare said as she recovers.

Clare take out the remote out of her pocket so she can look at it on what's going on. She thought this remote was going to control Mega Cat and Proto Cat it was part of her plan.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes, the remote that I stole from Dr. Simian should have worked on Mega Cat and Proto Cat…unless…what's your name?" Clare asked.

"I'm, Cato."

"And how are you online?"

"I was offline, then, I was awake from a strange purple light."

"That was the time when activate the remote while I was inside the lab. This doesn't control all robots, only Robot Masters. So much for controlling the world, time for plan B." Clare said.

"Cato, take me to Simian's Fortress."

"Uhhh, where is that actually?"

 **Simian Fortress…**

Dr. Simian is at her office drawing more blueprints on her upcoming robots, castle, and her flying saucer. Suddenly, Vibe rush in through the doors with an emergency.

"Dr. Simian, Dr. Simian!" Vibe said.

"UGH, what is it, Vibe, can't you see I'm busy." She said.

"Sorry but we got an intruder!" Vibe said.

"The squirrel again?"

"Not this time, two robots are standing outside of the fortress." Vibe said.

"What?!"

The two ran to the front door of the fortress, Vibe opens the door and they both see Clare, and the new Robot Master name Cato.

"Hello, Dr. Simian."

"Clare? How the hell are you alive and who's that?" Dr. Simian asked.

"It's doesn't matter, right now I came back to take over fortress."

"You're kidding right?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding, now, hand over your fortress."

"I don't need this. Banana Joe, Tina, Masami, and Leslie get these trash out of my fortress." Dr. Simian called. Four Robot Masters bust through the wall and surrounded the two.

"This is so going to be easy." Masami said.

"I'll protect you, mistress." Cato said.

"Get them!" Masami said.

All four of them tackle on the two, when they got of each other to see if they got the two, they disappeared.

"Hey, where did they go?" Banana Joe asked.

"There they are." Tina Rex pointed

"Step aside, boys. I'll zap them with my _Lighting Bolt_." Masami said.

Masami turn black as she fires multiple Lighting Bolts at Cato and Clare but they disappeared when the lighting strikes. Thanks to Cato's super speed he quickly beat up Masami and the other four.

"I'll take care of them." Vibe said as he equipped his buster.

"No, I'll send the new the Robot Masters to take care of them. Attention my new Robot Masters, your next training is to defeat the intruders. Also, when you arrived don't smash through the wall used the…"

 ***BOOM***

"The door." Dr. Simian said.

The new Robot Masters surround them prepare to destroy them. "I don't think so." Clare said as she pulls out the remote, she pressed the button and all the new Robot Masters are under her control.

"Hey, that's my remote!"

"You know for an evil scientist you really shouldn't leave this remote at the lab, anyone could have taken this." Clare said.

"Handed it over, Clare!"

"Not until you give up this ridiculous war against, Mega Cat."

"Like hell! Vibe, destroy them!"

"Finally!" Vibe said as he equipped his buster.

"Tickety! Freeze!" Clare commanded.

Tickety listen as she freeze's time, she walked up to her mistress and unfreeze Clare and the other Robot Masters. They looked to see that Dr. Simian and Vibe are frozen but not just everyone in the fortress are frozen to.

"I'm impressed, Tickety. Alright, let's get these guys locked up." Clare said.

 **Later…**

"Everyone is all locked up, mistress babe." Hot Dog Guy said.

"Excellent, okay Tickety unfreeze them."

Tickety used the bells on her head to unfreeze. Everyone felt like they woke up from a dream.

"W-What just happen?" Dr. Simian asked.

"You're supposed to be a scientist. You figure it out." Clare said.

"Let's out of here!"

"Not a chance. I've had it with your crap, Simian. It's time to make some changes around here, which doesn't involve with you." Clare said.

"Robots! Blast your cages and free me!"

"Don't even try. I had my friends disable your slave bot's weapons, so don't even think about trying to escape." Clare said as she leaves, along with her buddies.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Dr. Simian asked.

"I told you before, I'm going to start my revolution." Clare said as she walked out the door.

"Get back here, Clare and Let us out of here! Clare, Claaaare!"

To-Be-Continued


	6. Chapter 6: (Vibe)

_**Chapter 6: (Vibe)**_

Elsewhere in the fortress, Vibe is locked up in an energy cage, he tries to shoot it but his blast reflected it and hit him. Clare and her friends enter the room so she can talk to him.

"Comfy?" Clare asked.

"What have you done to, Dr. Simian?!" Vibe asked

"She's safe, we put her and her Robots inside the holding cells. The reason why I put you here because I have an offer for you."

"And that is?"

"I'll released you, if you join with me."

"What? No way!"

"Think about it, Vibe. With your strength, speed, and ability to copy Robot Master's weapons, we will rule this world. So please, join my army, be my knight." Clare said.

"I'll never join your army. I will serve, Dr. Simian to the bitter end." Vibe said.

"Fine, stay here and rust for all I care. I got better things to do anyway, come along everyone our first stop is the Robot Museum." She commanded.

"Yes, Queen." They replied.

When Clare and the others are gone, Vibe was so frustrated that he tries punching through the barrier but didn't work, he calmed himself so he can think.

"I've got to get out of here and rescue, Dr. Simian and the other fools." Vibe said to himself.

"Hey, Vibe." Overbyte said.

"Overbyte?! How-when-where have you been?!"

"Oh, I was at the grocery store picking up food for, Dr. Simian." Overbyte said.

"That's pretty stupid, Overbyte. Where were you for real?"

"I was in the ocean, swimming. Hey, I deserved some me time you know. Soooo, why are in there?" Overbyte asked.

"It's a long story, get me out of here." Vibe said.

Overbyte walked to the control to deactivated the power that cover his cage. Vibe broke free, he ran to his friend and hug him.

"Thanks, bro."

"Anytime, bro. So where is everybody?"

"There all locked up in an underground cell."

"Oh no, we gotta save them."

"Not just yet."

"Huh?"

"Dr. Simian has been treating me like I'm the only weak one in this fortress. This is my chance to prove to her that I'm strongest, I'll show my creator the head of her enemy and maybe she'll give me a promotion." Vibe said with a smirk.

"You're full of yourself." Overbyte said.

"Please, bro. This is the miracle I've been waiting for." Vibe begged.

"*Sigh* You're my bro. Bros stick together to the end. Alright, let's do it." Overbyte said.

"Thanks, bro. Now, jet mode!"

Overbyte transformed into Sharkjet and hovers around Vibe. Vibe hops on, fire a hole at the ceiling and took of through the hole. While flying to Elmore, Vibe explain to Overbyte on what's going on and why is he, Dr. Simian, and all the Robot Masters are locked up.

"You're kidding me, Clare did this. I can't believe she would do this to us." Overbyte said.

"I can't believe it either, she'll pay dearly." Vibe said as he clutching his fist.

"So, where do you think she went?" Overbyte asked.

"She mention the Robot Museum; I think that's where she went. Overbyte, let's go!"

 **The Robot Museum…**

Overbyte land outside of the fortress next to the two Robots who are armed. Vibe got off, Overbyte as he equipped his buster aiming the two robots. The two Robots turn to see Vibe and Overbyte aiming at them.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my two favorite bots. I was here to stop the traitor but she'll have to wait, right now, I want to share a reunion with you, Mega Cat and Proto Cat." Vibe said with an evil grin.

To-Be-Continued


	7. Chapter 7: (Mega Cat)

_**Chapter 6: (Mega Cat)**_

Mega Cat and Proto Cat had search everywhere in the city and still haven't found Cato. They return back to the Watterson Labs, Mega Cat still have worry look on his face while Proto Cat stay calm.

"This is bad, Proto Cat. If we don't find him mom is going to pissed." Mega Cat said.

Suddenly, Dr. Watterson appeared on the screen.

" _Hey, sweetie."_

"Crap. Hi, mom. How's life in New York?" He asked nervously.

" _We're still on the plane, but don't worry we'll arrived there by morning. So, how's everything?"_

"Everything is fine, mom. No one hasn't been kidnap or anything." He laughed nervously.

"Are you lying to me?"

"Noooooo."

"Then, why are you sweating oil."

"Cause I'm hot. All that training can wore you out." He smiled nervously.

"Yeah, right. Look, whatever you just did, just leave it there I'll fix it when I return. Oh, gotta go, my lunch is here, tell Proto Cat I said "hi."

The screen went black when she hangs up. This makes Mega Cat feel more nervous. "At least she didn't know." Proto Cat said.

"We've got to keep finding him. Who knows what those creeps are going to do to him." Mega Cat said.

"We've search through the whole city, and haven't found squat." Proto Cat said.

"We got to keep trying, sis. I promise, mom, that I stay and keep I eye on her prototype while she's away." Mega Cat said.

"Alright, alright. Let's try searching through downtown again." Proto Cat said.

"Okay." Mega Cat said.

They both deploy their hover boards and took off into the city. "Let's split up. Contact me when you found find him." Mega Cat said. They split up as they search through alleys, abanded buildings, and even sewers.

Two hours later, while continue searching for Cato, he got a call from Proto Cat. "Hey, sis. You found, Cato?" He asked.

" _No, but I pick up police reports saying that a group of robots breaking into the Robot Museum."_ Proto Cat said.

"Simian's Robots. Great, just what I need right, now." Mega Cat replied.

" _We got to get there."_

"But, what about, Cato?"

" _I'm sure he's fine, we'll find him once we deal with Simian's Robots._ "

"Alright, meet me there. Let's hope this fight doesn't last long." Mega Cat said.

He deploys his hover board and head to the Robot Museum. Mega Cat arrived outside of the museum, he sees that Proto Cat had already beaten him as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. She got off the wall as she walks towards her brother.

"Are you ready? It's going to be rough in there." Proto Cat said.

"I've been through worse. Let's go." Mega Cat said.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my two favorite bots. I was here to stop the traitor, but she'll have to wait, right now I want to share a reunion with you, Mega Cat and Proto Cat said, aiming his buster at them.

"Vibe and Overbyte. So, Dr. Simian, sends you to distracted us while Simian's bots try to steal whatever it is." Mega Cat said as he equipped his buster.

"What are you talking about? I came here to captured the traitor, Clare." Vibe said.

"Yeah, like I believe that. Tell, Dr. Simian to call off this attack, or I'll recycle you into paper clips." Mega Cat said threaten him.

"You dare threaten me punk. I'm going to enjoy ripping that stupid mouth of yours off your face." Vibe said.

 ***KABOOM***

"What the hell?!" Overbyte said.

"Mega Cat, we're wasting time on this guy. We got to get inside." Proto Cat said.

"Right, right." Mega Cat said.

Mega Cat switch off his buster as he and Proto Cat rush inside leaving Vibe and Overbyte behind. "Hey, get back here!" Vibe shouted as he went after them along with his bro, Overbyte. As they travelled further into the museum, enemies pop out of the floor, theirs met's, baby drills, and Sniper Kats that adopt the same color as Clare. Mega Cat, Proto Cat, Vibe and Overbyte easily took care of them, more enemies pop out and starts firing at them.

"Out of my way you piece of scraps!" Vibe yelled as he shoots.

All the enemies got blown up by Vibe, they climb up the ladder and rush through the museum until they reach the center where they see Clare and her followers downloaded the data of the computer.

"Download complete, mistress." Tickety said, pulling out his flash drive.

"Excellent." Clare said.

"You've gone too far, whoever you are?! I won't allow you to violate this museum!" Proto Cat said.

"I've got your robot data in my hands! I'll make the strongest group of robots ever! All robots can join my new "Queen" group." Clare said.

"Queen." Am I supposed to be afraid or something?" Vibe said.

"*gasp* Cato." Mega Cat said looking at Cato.

"Now, out of our way!" Clare said.

"I don't think so." Proto Cat said.

Proto Cat equipped her buster as she fired her buster on Clare, but she misses as Clare jump over it and chop her in half by using her axe. Thankfully, she's alive but heavily damage.

"Proto Cat!"

"I-It's okay…It's just a scratch..." Proto Cat said.

"Yeah, I'm going to put a quote on that." Vibe said.

"I appreciate your arrogance, but I have no time for you! I'll allow the Green Kenneth to handle you! Let's go, guys!" Clare said.

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

They felt a rumble beneath their feet, but as soon the shaking gets louder, Mega Cat who's carrying Proto Cat, Vibe and Overbyte jump to the side when the Green Kenneth rise from the ground. Mega Cat carefully put Proto Cat down as he fired straight at that orb which is in his chest, while shooting Vibe and Overbyte sees what Mega Cat is doing so they do exactly what he's doing.

Green Kenneth stands like an idiot and throws parts of his body at various speeds and angles at them. They jump over the goo while shooting at the orb. When the orb is destroyed, Green Kenneth blow up leaving all the green goo on the floor.

"Pathetic. Clare, should have sent a better Kenneth. Now, where we're we…huh." Vibe said.

Mega Cat and Proto Cat already left when they defeated the Green Kenneth.

"Damn it!" Vibe said.

* * *

-To Be Continued-


	8. Chapter 8: Team Up?

_A/N: I want to apologize for the huge delayed, I've been so busy with college stuff. I have to create an app on my phone, go to the Brooklyn museum to right notes, and created a website in my class, but know I'm on break I have the chance to post another chapter and don't worry I'll post the next chapter tomorrow when I return home. So enough with the chat let's get on the reading._

 _ **Chapter 8: "Team up"**_

 **Watterson Labs…**

 _ **BWOO-WIP!  
**_

Mega Cat returns home with his damage his sister. He rush her to the lab as quickly as possible.

"I told you…I'm fine." Proto Cat said weakly.

"Yeah right. Now, shut up so I can take you to the pod." Mega Cat said, carrying his sister.

"Even when I'm defeated you never give up on me." Proto Cat said.

"That's what family do. Now, rest up for now until Dr. Watterson returns." Mega Cat said as he place her into the pod next to the second pod.

"Mega Cat…make sure you blast those new bots into scrap." Proto Cat said.

"You got it." Mega Cat said.

As soon the pod door close on Proto Cat, she went into her stasis lock. Mega Cat then he looks at another to see Candy who is still in stasis lock, this makes Mega Cat feel bad.

"Someday, Candy. Someday. Now, how the hell am I supposed to find Cato and stop the other bad bots?" Mega Cat questioned himself.

 ***BOOM***

When the smoke cleared, Vibe and Overbyte arrived with their buster equipped.

"You have literally the worst time!" Mega Cat said.

"Stuff your talk, hero. You and I have a little score to settle!" Vibe said.

"I don't have time for this, Vibe. I got more important things to do!" Hero Cat said.

"Oh really? What's _so_ important that you can't have a rematch with me?" Vibe asked.

"Cato has been reprogramed by this "Queen" and you probably know who she really is?" Mega Cat asked.

"Yeah, the traitor."

"And you know where she lived, right?"

"Yeah?

"Take me there. I need to hurry and save him."

"Wait a sec, blue boy. I didn't just blow up your wall just to take you to her location, I came here to a have a rematch with you." Vibe said.

"I told you I'm not in the mood to fight you!"

"Well then, I guess I'll have to beat up until you change your mine." Vibe said. As Vibe was about to punch him, Overbyte stop him. "Hey, what gives, Overbyte?" Vibe asked.

"We don't have time for this. I realized that the more time we fight each other, the more time Clare will rule Elmore. Plus, we are going to need some help." Overbyte said.

"There is no way I'll let Mega Cat help us!" Vibe said with an angry tone.

"Vibe, you saw what, Clare done to Dr. Simian and the other Robot Masters." Overbyte said.

"Wait. What about Dr. Simian and the other bots?" Mega Cat asked.

"She lock her and the others in an underground prison located beneath the fortress. Look, if you help us take down Clare and the rest of brainwash Robot Masters, we'll take you the fortress so you can rescue him." Overbyte offered him.

"Like I'm supposed to trust you and Vibe after what you did me and my family." Mega Cat said angrily.

"And we apologize for that right, Vibe."

"Yeah, whatever."

"*Sigh* Even if I want to help you I can't leave Proto Cat and Candy all by their self." Mega Cat said.

"I'll watch over them."

"If anything happen to them or if you lay a fin on them…"

"Relax, Gumbag. I won't lay a fin on them."

"You better!"

"*Growled* this story is going to suck. Let's get this over with." Vibe said as he walks to the monitor. Before they got reprogramed, they we're going to be assign to take over seven different location in Elmore. The forest of doom, the oil factory, Simian's sky station, the concert, the ice cave, the carnival, and the clock tower. We are going to "The forest of doom" first." Vibe said as he setting up the coordinates.

"Why so?" Mega Cat asked.

"Trust me when we face Harry you are going to laugh your circuits off." Vibe laughed as he walked to the teleporting chamber

"Whatever I just want to save Cato." Mega Cat said following him.

"Okay, Overbyte! Hit the button!" Vibe said.

Overbyte press the button and the both robots teleported to "the forest of doom."


	9. Chapter 9: Sting Of The Wasp

_**Chapter 9: Sting of the Wasp**_

* * *

 **The Forest of Doom…**

* * *

 _ **BWOO-WIP!**_

"Be caution, kid. This area is swarm with deadly robotic wasp, once they sting you, you'll be infected with a virus that will corrupt your system." Vibe explained.

"Got it." Mega Cat said.

As they rush through the forest enemies pop out of the bunches. Sniper Kats starts firing on them as the two take cover behind a tree and starts shooting, but the Sniper Kats blocked it with their shield. Mega Cat and Vibe wait for them to shoot first, as soon the Sniper Kats lower their shield, Mega Cat and Vibe quickly destroyed them and procced on through the forest.

At the next section, they hear a buzzing sound coming from the north and they flying really fast.

"Here they come. Get ready to fire, kid. Now!" Vibe said, using his buster to blast all the wasp drone.

Mega Cat does the same thing, but to end this quickly he used his special charge shot to blow them up while Vibe used his special abilities called "Wave Vibe" to scramble the wasp drone's circuits.

"I didn't know you have this ability?"

"Why do you think I'm called _Vibe_? I only used it when I feel like it. Now, come on." Vibe said, making a head start.

At the next part of the forest are the platforms. Mega Cat and Vibe carefully jump on each and every one of the small platforms while shooting more wasp drones, one slip up and they will fall in a pit of spikes. When they reach to the end, they spotted a ladder, they climb up and sees the Robot Master's sector door. They enter his sector and as soon they got the field, Harry flies down to see the intruders.

"Hello, Harry." Vibe said.

"Doggy bot and cat bot together? That's not how logical workzz." Harry said.

"Where is Cato, bugface?!" Mega Cat asked.

"Ghost bot? Harry doesn't know where ghost bot iszz, you have to defeat all of uzz if you want to get to ghost boy." Harry said.

"Fine, ugly. Let's get this over with." Mega Cat said.

"Ugly?! Harry not ugly, Harry iszz _beautiful_! Chick bot said so herself!" Harry said.

"Hate to ruin your moment there, but I think she was lying to you." Vibe said.

"No, no! Lies! You just trying to confuse, Harry. Once Harry take care of you, Chick bot will fall in love with Harry and chick bot will be Harry's girlfriend, and we'll live happily ever after." Harry said blushing.

"Yeah I don't think so." Vibe said as he fired his buster.

The blast hit Harry causing him to crash at the wall and then to the ground with his wings flap down.

"Are you serious?" Mega Cat said.

"HAHAHAHA! See, what I tell you. Harry was also built for a distraction to you." Vibe said with a grin.

"Well he did a terrible job at it. So, we're done here?"

"Yep, let's copy his weapon and get out of here." Vibe said, walking towards the fallen Robot Master.

"Ohhh…Harry got a booboo all over Harry'szz body." Harry said.

"Shut up!' Vibe said knocking Harry out and copying his weapon along with his teammate Mega Cat. "The Bee Hive is an alright weapon; it can fire a swarm of bee shaped missiles that homes in on your target." Vibe explained.

"Cool, it's almost like Damien's weapon. So, where to next?" Mega Cat asked.

"Next, we head to one of Simian's new sky station. It was going to be our new headquarters until Matilda took over." Vibe said.

"Well let's get going, then. Onto the Sky Station!" Mega Cat said.

"Do you have to say that?"

"Yes I have to say that. You got a problem with that!"

 _ **BWOO-WIP!**_


	10. This is the End

Everyone I have special announced, I decided to cancelled the Mega Cat stories because I'm looking on a different approach. I know you're probably upset about it and I truly understand, but I have to move forward. Don't try to convince me to go back to writing more Mega Cat stories. Well that's all I got say have a nice day and…April Fools


	11. Chapter 10: Enemy From Above

_**Chapter 10: Enemy from Above.**_

* * *

 **Simians' Sky Station…**

* * *

 _ ***BWOO-WIP***_

"Right, now, the station is hovering over the ocean. We need to head to the control room and disable it before Matilda could use this to attack the city. So try not to damage the place to much." Vibe said.

"Why I should? This station should not exist in the first place." Mega Cat said.

"Do you want me to help you get your friend back or what?"

"Fine, fine. Let's just go." Mega Cat said.

The doors from the door opens as a group of Sniper Kats got lifted up, they aimed their arms cannons and began firing on the two. Mega Cat and Vibe dodge all the Sniper Kats attack as they delivered them with a charge shot.

"Quick get on!" Vibe said.

They got to the elevator before it goes down to hangar bay. They got off the elevator as they see more group of Sniper Kats. Mega Cat and Vibe equipped the Bee Hive and quickly blow all of them up.

"How are we supposed to get to that platform. It's too far to jump." Mega Cat said.

"For you yes, but for me...I can dash and double jump. Grab hold of me." Vibe said. Mega Cat did what he said as Vibe jump off the platform and dash to the next one. "This is the only time I'll allow you to do that." Vibe said.

They both enter as they spotted another elevator. They got on it and reach to an upper level, but only to see more Sniper Kats.

"Hey, you two should not be here!" She said.

"Actually, Matilda sends us here to check on you guys." Vibe said.

"Really?"

"No." Vibe said as he destroys all the Sniper Kats. "This way." Vibe said, going to the left path.

More Sniper Kats appeared in their path, but were quickly destroyed. They reached outside when two Sniper Kats in Jet Pack starts shooting but missed ever shot. Mega Cat used his special and hit the two causing them to crash and blow up. They procced on to the next room. Inside, they're hovering small platforms and on the ceiling…spikes. They time there jumping carefully, when a platform got close to them, they jump on and quickly jump to the next one before it goes to the ceiling.

Finally, they reach to the control room with only one Sniper Kat in here. Mega Cat shot the Sniper Kat as he got close to the controls. Mega Cat get to work on disabling the controls leaving Vibe to watch and complain as this will take too long.

"Step aside, kid! I'll do it!" Vibe said.

Mega Cat moved as he watch Vibe shoot the controls. "That works too…wait a minute I just realized something…if we destroy the controls...doesn't that mean that the whole station crash into the ocean?" Mega Cat asked Vibe.

"Ye-ooooh…right. I didn't think this through." Vibe said.

"No, crap." Mega Cat said.

The whole station began to fall as every single one of Sniper Kats evacuate into a cargo jet leaving Mega Cat and Vibe alone at the control room. Suddenly, a gust of wind blows them out the window as the station still's falling. It was revealed to be Matilda and she look very pissed.

"Do you realize what you've done?!" Matilda asked.

"Yeah, we're sending this station to deep." Mega Cat said.

"If Dr. Simian asked, I'll tell her it was your fault." Vibe said.

"Mega Cat, you've got a lot of nerve showing up here, after what you did to my creator, Dr. Brown." Matilda said.

"Wait Dr. Brown created you? I thought it was Dr. Simian?" Mega Cat questioned Vibe.

"Nope it was all Dr. Brown. It was a gift to Dr. Simian in case he goes to jail which he did thanks to you, she adds some new weapons inside of her to make her more invincible than the other Robot Masters." Vibe explained.

"Yes, but thanks to my new mistress, I'll get my father out of prison." Matilda said.

"You do realize that Clare will not be pleased if you saved an organic." Vibe said.

"You're right…you know what…it will be worth it. As long as my father is safe and escape this war I won't have to worry about. Of course he could rebuild because he has my blueprints after all. Anyway, let's get started now shall we." Matilda said.

"Are you crazy? We can't fight here the whole station is falling." Mega Cat said.

"Then let's hurry this up." Matilda said.

Matilda flies up in the air as she began her first attack, she tries using a whirlwind attack and manage to get Mega Cat as he about to fall over. Vibe dash to him to save him, after saving him. Matilda dive down to attack, but they jump over her.

"Get a taste out of this!" Mega Cat said as he fires a Bee Hive missile.

The missile hit her with a big explosion. They wait to see if it damages her, but it didn't when the smoke clear. "Hey what gives? That should have done damage on you?" Mega Cat said.

"Idiots! Dr. Brown made sure that I won't have a weakness." Matilda laughed.

"Damn it. Looks like we'll have to do the old fashion way." Mega Cat said.

"That's fine with me." Vibe replied.

They both switch back to normal as they used their buster to shoot her, they got her a bit but it wasn't good enough. Matilda dives down again but this time with her wings spread out. They didn't jump over in time so they got slash by her wings.

"She's tuff. There is no way we could defeat her like this, and my we're still falling. How high are we?"

"I don't know, but the sooner we take care of this little Tilley, the sooner we can get the hell out of here." Vibe said.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Matilda asked.

"I said you're a "Tilley"." Vibe called.

"No one says that to me. Do you hear me?! No one!" Suddenly, Matilda reach to her overdrive mode. Her body transformed into a big red dragon with green eyes and 6 wings. "Take…that…BACK!" Matilda roared as she shoots fire. They dodge the fire blast as Mega Cat glared at Vibe.

"What?"

"Is this the new weapon that Dr. Simian put into her?" Mega Cat asked.

"Uh, yes." Vibe answered

"This makes me want to hate you and Dr. Simian even more." Mega Cat said.

She shoots another fire ball as Mega Cat shoot it. It breaks into six, the first three went to Mega Cat but he dodges it, and the other three went to Matilda. It damages her a lot; this give Mega Cat an idea.

"Vibe I got it. When she shoots another fireball, shoot it, but dodge it or we'll take damage." Mega Cat whispered to Vibe.

"And how the hell are we supposed to make her do that?" Vibe whisper back.

"Leave it to me. Hey, Tilley! Is that the best you can do? Come on, you can do better than that?!" Mega Cat teased.

Matilda fires another one as Mega Cat and Vibe shoot the fire causing to break into six, she gotten major damage from her own attack as the two dodge the fire again. They repeated the same strategy twice until she's finally defeat, she collapsed as she changes back to normal.

"Weakness. Yeah right." Vibe said.

The station finally crashes into the ocean as they got up from their experienced. Mega Cat look around and found Matilda who is still unconscious, both he and Vibe copied her powers which is _**Wing Slash**_.

"Not bad, kid. Not bad. But this still doesn't mean I like you." Vibe said, with his arm crossed.

"Yeah, yeah. So where to next?" Mega Cat asked.

"Next, we'll be taking on Jarama or he like to call himself "The Great and powerful, Jarama." Vibe said.

"Oh it's another one of _those_ Robot Masters." Mega Cat said.

"Yep."

While Mega Cat talks to Vibe about Jarama, Matilda transformed into a red snake with green scales and sharpest fangs, and sneakily crawls behind them and bites on Vibe's left leg. "AHHHH!" Vibe screamed.

"Choke on it, mutt." Matilda laughed.

Mega Cat grab her and throws her off the station into the ocean. Vibe got on his right knee as he holds his damage leg.

"Vibe you okay?"

"Of course I'm all right! Now, let's get to Jarama's hideout!" Vibe said as he struggles to get up.

"But your leg?"

"It's just a minor damage. Now, let's go!" Vibe said.

 _ ***BWOO-WIP***_

* * *

 **Matilda owned by SushisPizzas**


	12. Chapter 11: Little Piece Of Magic

_**Chapter 11: Little Piece of Magic**_

* * *

 **The Carnival...**

* * *

 _ ***BWOO-WIP***_

"A carnival. Make sense since he's magician. Are you sure you want to continue going? You're hurt very bad." Mega Cat said.

"Will you stop babying me I'm fine! Now, let's get going already!" Vibe said as he ran ahead.

"Fine, fine." Mega Cat said as he follows him.

They defeated the cannons and snakes, then ride on top of a train that will take them to the next area. They jump off the train just before for the train could fall off to a pit of spikes. They jump on each and every one of the blocks before they disappear.

"Looks like we're coming to a miniboss." Mega Cat said to Vibe.

"Good. I could use a warm up." Vibe said.

As they enter the room, a giant bouncing coin appeared. The bouncing coin starts bouncing as it tries to bounce on top of them, but they move quickly as it land. They shoot the coin as it spits out a smaller version, but they've already taken care of it. The coin bounce even faster as they slide under it and shoot it in the back while sliding. The coin is finally destroyed, so they exited out of room and head to next the section.

The next section filled with puzzle skull blocks. Skull blocks drop you if you're on them when the bell tolls, and they're almost always over pits. They've watch out for the multitudes of enemies, and get through this section, ride the lift up to the funhouse entrance, and navigate this simple area. They exit out and head to another puzzle block section, this time going vertically. They go from level to level, Mega Cat have to trigger the correct blocks marked with question marks in order to continued. From the start, they head to the right-hand one. Go up to the second level, and head to the far right side again. Repeat for the third level, then move one block to your left to reach the fourth level. They've defeat the three floating cannons up here and move on past them to reach a Surprise Shell. They shoot it to get a power up, then head right some more for another lift platform that leads down to the boss gate.

 ***Poof***

The smoke cleared revealing to be Jarama with all his greatest.

"Behold! I'm the great and powerful, Jarama here to stop you and vibe for interfered with my mistress plan." Jarama introduced himself in a dramatic tone.

"Really? If you want to stop us, then, you should have wear something serious not going to Las Vegas." Mega Cat snickered.

"You dare mock the way The great and powerful Jarama dress. The great and powerful shall wear whatever he wants. The Great and powerful Jarama has many outfits to try but decided to choose this one." Jarama said in drama tone.

"Well "The Great and Powerful Jarama" should stop being so dramatic or else somebody will get annoyed." Mega Cat said.

"We shall see who's being annoyed. Now, watch me as I pull something out of my hat." Jarama said as he digs into his hat.

"Let me guess. It's a rabbit." Mega Cat mocked.

"It's better than that." Jarama said.

Jarama pulls out a big egg out of his hat.

"An egg?"

"Yes an egg. Catch." Jarama said as he throws the egg to Mega Cat.

Mega Cat fail to catch as the egg smash on the ground and swarm of tiny birds attack Mega Cat at once.

"OW! HEY! STOP IT! GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!" Mega Cat yelled as he shoots the birds while the birds pecks on him.

Vibe equipped his buster and shoot Jarama in the chest. The hole on his chest shows his core as he covers his chest, he disappears and reappeared behind Vibe as he throws a magic card at him. The card returns to Jarama as the hole on his chest starts to heal.

"Thank you for the energy my good friend." Jarama said.

"You're dead Magic Man! No one steals my energy and gets away with it!" Vibe said angrily as he fires his Bee Hive.

Jarama dodge all the missiles as he disappeared and reappeared again, he then fires a magic orb from his magic cane damage Vibe even more. Mega Cat sees that Vibe is in trouble but he can't help because all the birds are still attacking.

"Gotta…think…fast." Mega Cat struggled. Suddenly, he got an idea. He equipped his _Wing_ _Slash_ and slash all the birds in one move. He turns as he sees Vibe is getting shot by Jarama's magic orb. "Time to _cut_ the cards. Ugh…now I'm sounding like Zach." Mega Cat faceplamed.

"HAHAHAHA! Now you learn to not to mess with The great and powerful Jarama. Goodbye, mutt." Jarama said as he about to fire another magic orb. Mega Cat got here just in time as he slashes Jarama in half.

"Now disappear." Mega Cat said.

Jarama's body exploded leaving nothing but his hat, cane, and a magic card. Mega Cat grab the card and copy it, he drops it as he sees Vibe in his damage state.

"Vibe you okay?"

"I…said…I'm…fine!"

Vibe collapsed in front of Mega Cat. "I'll take that as a no. I'm taking you back to base." Mega Cat said as he carries Vibe.

 _ ***BWOO-WIP***_


	13. Chapter 12: Melody and Harmo

_**Chapter 12: Melody and Harmony**_

* * *

"What happen to him?!" Overbyte asked.

"Two things happen to him. One, he got bitten by Matilda, and two, he got shot by Jarama. Thankfully his repair system kicks in, but the poison that he got from Matilda is spreading not even his repair system could stop it. Overbyte, does Dr. Simian have some sort of antidote just in case?" Mega Cat asked Overbyte.

"Actually, yes. She made it just in case, you're not suggesting go over to the fortress?" Overbyte said.

"What choice do I have? I need his help on defeating the new Robot Masters and help save Cato. I'll have to sneak into the fortress and find Dr. Simian before Clare's robot spotted because I'm so not probably prepared." Mega Cat said.

"You're not…going…anywhere." Vibe said, struggling to sit up.

"Vibe the virus spreading you further, I need to get that antidote for you." Mega Cat said.

"Not until her minions goes down. We're going to the concert." Vibe said as he getting up.

"Wait." Mega Cat search through his mom stuff and found the antivirus pack. This was the same pack that he used when he was infected by Dr. Simian's virus when he copies her second generation Robot Masters. "I'm not sure if this will slow it down, but let's see." Mega Cat install the antivirus inside Vibe and it seems to work.

"What do you know? This piece of junk works, I feel a bit better." Vibe said.

"For, now. This pack is outdated so it'll wear off maybe in a couple of hours or less." Mega Cat explained.

"Then, we have to work fast. On to the Concert!" Vibe said.

 _ ***BWOO-WIP***_

* * *

 **The Concert…**

* * *

 _ ***BWOO-WIP***_

They both ran shooting Sniper Kats before they could shoot. Sniper Kats jumps out of nowhere and fired a tune note. They dodge over it and blast them with a single shot. Turrets pop from the ground and starts shooting, Vibe got shot, but wasn't hurt too bad as he shoots turrets.

At the next section of concert, Vibe stops Mega Cat proceeding.

"Careful you fool. You don't want the spotlight to spotted you. Wait for them to move further way." Vibe said.

After they waited for a few minutes they continue on, but then hide when the spot lights return. After another few minutes, they move and head to the ladder. As they climb up, they spotted more Sniper Kats. The Sniper Kats fires a tune note but the heroes block their attack and were quickly destroyed.

"How are you, Vibe?" Mega Cat asked.

"Good. Let's hope the pack holds a little longer. We're here." Vibe said.

They stop at the door where the Robot Master is at. They see a Sniper Kat guarded the door.

"Do have back stage pass?" Sniper Kat asked.

"Of course...it's in our busters." Mega Cat said, blasting him.

They enter the door and spotted Walter, a violin type Robot Master who is ready to play himself in front of all the audience. Walter look to see that he has intruders.

"Ah Mega Cat and Vibe what an unexpected surprise. I was hoping you guys would sit and enjoy the show, but I guess I was wrong." Walter said.

"You're done, Walter." Vibe said.

"I'm not done I'm only just getting started." Walter said.

As the curtain went up, all the Sniper Kats that are seated cheering for Walter.

"Shall we begin." Walter said.

"Gladly." They said.

Walter began playing himself as he creates a powerful tune which is called "Violin Blast", he fires his special ability but ultimately he misses.

"Oh dear that was my bad. This move I'm pretty sure that I won't miss this time." Walter said.

He fires more tunes but this time there small and were several of them waving up and down as it targets on Mega Cat and Vibe. Both of them get hit by a tons of tunes. Vibe struggles to fight back, but they were to many of them. Mega Cat equipped his Magic Card and throws it cutting his strings.

"Oh no." Walter said.

Vibe shoot Walter knocking him back a bit. Suddenly, Walter went overdrive as he transforms into a humanoid version of himself.

"What the?" Mega Cat questioned.

"It's time for you boys to listen to the beats." Walter said in a feminine voice.

He starts dancing making Mega Cat and Vibe feeling very confuse, he fires a giant tune that homes on them, but they dodge it as Mega Cat throws another Magic Card at him, but thanks to Walter's overdrive mode, his agility has been increasing making him able to dodge their blast.

"Ah, ah, ah no hitting unless I hit you." Walter grinned.

Walter dance some more as he fires more giant tunes. Vibe dash underneath the tune and tackles him. He starts punching him for a few secs until Walter used his Violin Blast to get him off. Walter got hit by Mega Cat's card because he wasn't paying attention. The card went straight throw his core.

"Good show…jolly…good…show." Walter said in his dying breath.

He collapses on stage as everyone in their seats gasp. Vibe glared at the audience causing run in fear, then, he and Mega Cat copied Walter's weapon together.

"Where too next, Vibe?"

"Next, will be the oil factory. The Hot Dog Guy wants to cause a big fire." Vibe said.

"Then, let's get over there quickly." Mega Cat said.

* * *

 **Walter owned by Searchsnake00103**


	14. Chapter 13: HEAT!

_**Chapter 13: HEAT!**_

 **The Oil Factory…**

 _ ***BWOO-WIP***_

The Sniper Kats that are equipped with flame throwers starts blazing at Mega Cat and Vibe. They quickly move as they dodge the flame, Mega Cat his Wing Slash to slice them up. They shoot more Sniper Kats, jump on platforms so they won't fall into a fire pit, then, shoot more Sniper Kats that were about to shoot fire ball, and finally destroying the fire cannons before they shoot.

The next part of this section, cannons from the background shoot out Fire balls. The fire balls slowly coming down on the two as they quickly ran to the next area. More Sniper Kats appeared blocking their path as they used their flame throwers together. Vibe found a flammable barrel as he throws it to the Sniper Kats and shoot it multiple times until it explodes taking the Sniper Kats with it.

While running, Mega Cat sees a tower that is about to fall on Vibe, he pushes him out of the way just before it falls.

"This heat has compromised the integrity nearby structures. We need to move fast." Mega Cat said to Vibe.

"What do you think I've been doing?!" Vibe said.

More Tankers explodes as the towers starts to fall on them.

"Move!" Mega Cat said.

They run as fast they could to avoid not to get hit by them. While running, Cannons from the background starts firing. "Oh come on, that's not fair!" Mega Cat said while running. Towers are falling fast and they don't have time to dodge so they have no choice to take damage. They finally reach inside the Robot Master's sector just before the last building fell.

Inside the sector, the floor is cover in oil and a Robot Master that is standing on it is a Hot Dog.

"Turn down the heat…Uh…Hot Dog Guy. This place will go sky rocket." Mega Cat said.

"No can do, Mega-bra. I have orders to set this place on fire." Hot Dog Guy said.

"Well, that's not going to happen because we're too…"

Mega Cat got cut off as he slips on the oil causing him slide towards Hot Dog Guy. He bumps into him and somehow got on top of him as they look at each other awkwardly.

"Uhhhh…" Mega Cat said.

"Can you let go of me so we can fight." Hot Dog Guy said.

Mega Cat struggles to get up, but slip as he holds Hot Dog Guy when he gets up. This scene looks like he's hugging The Hot Dog Guy making Vibe feel disgust and confuse at the same time.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Vibe asked.

"I'm trying to get away, but I can't keep up my balance." Mega Cat said still holding him by the waist.

"You are making me uncomfortable please let go of me." The Hot Dog Guy said.

"Do you think I want this. I'm trying to stand, but I keep on slipping." Mega Cat said.

"Enough of this love fest." Vibe said.

Vibe equipped his buster and fired on the two forcing them to separate each other. "If you are done fooling around, now you can help me." Vibe said.

Mega Cat stays on the ground as he and Vibe shoot the Hot Dog Guy, but misses as he skates the oil around while firing with buster. Both of them get hit by his buster, then, he grabs Mega Cat and toss him over to Vibe.

"That's It!" Vibe said angrily.

Vibe equipped his Violin Blast and shoot it at the Hot Dog Guy. When the Violin Blast waves towards him music appeared as it plays a soft melody. This force the Hot Dog Guy to cover his ears because he really hates classic music, this cause him to hit the wall because he wasn't pay attention.

Now it's Vibe's turn, he rapidly fires his buster at the Hot Dog Guy giving him tons of damages. Suddenly, he went overdrive, his entire body is on fire as he took a took a step, the floor was on fire, but before he does that Vibe dash to Mega Cat and cling on to the wall while holding Mega Cat by the leg.

"I'm just getting _warm_ up." The Hot Dog Guy said.

The Hot Dog Guy summon a few fire balls as it circles around him, he released them but Vibe shoot before it reach.

"Kid…I can't hold on much longer. End this now!" Vibe struggled.

"Right!" Mega Cat said.

He fired another Violin Blast. That same sound forces Hot Dog Guy stop what's he's doing and covers his ear.

"STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" The Hot Dog Guy yelled.

"Now, I got you!" Mega Cat switch back to normal buster, charge his buster, and disable him. Then, all the sudden the flames on the floor disappeared. Relief, Vibe drop down with Mega Cat and copies The Hot Dog Guy's weapon.

"The fire department will be on their way here. So, let's head to the next Robot Master's hideout.

 _ ***BWOO-WIP***_

 **Two Referenced:**

 **The title of this chapter is refer to Hyadain – Heat Man, Heat!**

 **The part with Mega Cat and Hot Dog guy refer to an episode called "The Hug"**


	15. Chapter 14: Ice, Ice Baby!

_**Chapter 14: Ice, Ice baby!**_

* * *

 **The Bridge…**

* * *

 _ ***BWOO-WIP***_

Mega Cat was about to slip, but Vibe save him.

"Will you stop slipping." Vibe said.

"Sorry I don't know what's wrong with my balance." Mega Cat said.

"Let's just find that Robot Master before—

He was cut off when they see Sniper Kats skating on ice as they shoot with their ice busters.

"Too late." Vibe said as he equipped his buster and fired on them.

Sniper Kats dodge his attack, and fired back. Vibe get hit, but he stood back and keep on firing. Mega Cat equipped his Wing Slash and used it to slice the Sniper Kats in half. More Sniper Kats are coming this way as they fired their ice cannon. Mega Cat kept using his special weapon on these guys, but more keeps coming.

"They're to many off them!" Vibe said.

Mega Cat below the bridge and sees an Ice trail that leads to that island that is made out of ice.

"We'll have to jump for it!" Mega Cat said as he grabs Vibe's hand and jump off the bridge.

They land on the ice and slide towards that island. Behind them, Sniper Kats in jet pack follows them as they fired their busters, but missed every shot. Vibe equipped his Violin Blast and fired on them, but the weapon only fired in a wave formed.

"Stupid weapon!" Vibe said.

Vibe change back and rapid fired on The Sniper Kats. He and Mega Cat finally took down all the flying robots until they've reach to the island. They carefully get up and walk slowly because if they run or do anything the island will crack and they will fall into the water. They stop when they see five block of ice that are standing in front of them.

"Why do I got a feeling that these ice block are going to come to life." Mega Cat said.

The four ice blocks break free revealing them to be a robotic version of cave men.

Vibe draw out his buster. "Oh, please." He charges as he blasts one of the cave bots to bits.

Mega Cat charged up his buster and released a powerful blast the destroyed two of the cave bots. The last one whack him from behind. As he was about to hit Mega Cat again, Vibe saved him again as he blasts the last cave bot.

"Alright, Ice-C! We know you're in there! Come out of that Ice right now or face your doom!" Vibe said as he aims his buster on the ice block.

The ice block started to move. Ice-C break free and stared on the heroes.

"When will you guys learn that you can't stop the uprising." Ice-C said.

"When will _you_ guys learn to surrender." Hero Cat talk back.

"We will never stop until this world is ours. Prepare yourselves because this place will be your icy tomb." Ice-C said.

He summons an ice ball out of his hand and throws it at them. Mega Cat and Vibe dodge his Ice ball as they together fired their buster, but Ice-C dodge their blast by skating around the island. Ice-C throws more Ice Balls at them, they got every hit from him.

"You should have brought better equipment or else this happens." Ice-C said as he throws more Ice Ball's.

"Oh don't worry we brought the right equipment." Mega Cat said.

Mega Cat and Vibe equipped their Fire Fury. Their entire body were on fire; it is so hot that the island is started to melt. Ice-C is now feeling nervous.

"Oh no." Ice-C said as he tries to escape.

"Oh no you don't." Vibe said as charge towards him and grab him by the waist.

"No, let go!" Ice-C said as he tries to break free.

"Not just yet." Vibe said with an evil look.

Ice-C struggles to break free as the heat starts to increased. Vibe turn up the heat as Ice-C started to melt, he struggles some more but he couldn't escape, his armor turns into water leaving nothing but his robotic skeleton.

"Ah, poo." Ice-C said.

Vibe head butt knocking him out. He and Mega Cat copied his weapon. Then, they noticed the island is about to break.

"We should probably go." Mega Cat said.

"You think." Vibe replied.

 _ ***BWOO-WIP***_

The island breaks apart, after, they teleported off the island.


	16. Chapter 15: Time Flies

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was finishing up the last day of semester, but know I'm back I can finish up Mega Cat & Vibe. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15: Time Flies**_

* * *

 **Outside of the Clock Tower…**

* * *

 _ ***BWOO-WIP***_

They bust in through the doors, they see stairs that will lead to the Robot Master's sector. The tower is so tall that they don't know how many steps there are.

"Let's take the elevator." Mega Cat said.

"You take the lazy approach; I'm taking the stairs." Vibe said as he runs up the stairs.

Mega Cat sighed and followed him. He catches up with him as he takes back the lead. Turrets with propellers appears in site as they tried shooting at them, but Vibe used his sonic ability to destroy them. Next, Sniper Kats jumps down and starts firing, Vibe protects Mega Cat by getting in front of him as he blocks their pellets. Then, Vibe equipped his Bee Hive and quickly blow them up.

"Thanks." Mega Cat said.

Vibe growled. "Whateves."

"Hey, Vibe." Mega Cat said, running.

"What?" Vibe said, running also.

"I know that you're built to be like me, but scarier and having a grudge with. I want to know why are you serving Dr. Simian if you want to fight me? Is it because she's like mother to you?" Mega Cat asked as he fired more Sniper Kats.

"No just my creator, she can help me get strong by upgraded me. I'll be more powerful than you and sister." Vibe said as fired another sonic wave at another flying turret.

"Vibe, sometimes you can't rely on your upgrades. You got beat me by using your own power." Mega Cat said as he punches more Sniper Kats.

"What?" Vibe asked.

"Indeed, you're tough, Vibe. But you'll never be able to defeat me. Know why? Because you've got nothing to defend. Why are you fighting, anyway? Just for your own sake, no?" Mega Cat explained while shooting more enemies.

"Ha ha hah…Don't make me laugh, kid. You stick your way and I'll stick with mine." Vibe said as he blasts all the enemies that are blocking their path.

"I was just trying to help you even though you're my enemy." Mega Cat said.

After running up the stairs, shooting enemies and jump over a big hole, they finally reach to the top. The door opens, they climb up, and sees the robot master who is peeping on someone over to the next tall building by using her binoculars.

"Of all the organics I hate, you good sir are the only one I like. Look at that body, those abs and that cute butt." Tickety moaned.

"Um…excuse me, Robot Master." Mega Cat said.

Tickety gasped. "How did you get in here?!" She asked.

"We used the front door what do you think?" Vibe said.

"You should no better not to peep on someone. It's just…wrong." Tickety said.

"Like what you're doing." Mega Cat said.

"That's different!" Tickety said.

"Yeah right. Mega Cat said.

"No more conversation let's do this already!" Vibe said.

Vibe fired first, but misses when she disappeared. Tickety returns but this time she's behind them this got Mega Cat and Vibe spoke a bit.

"Woah, she's as fast as Tobias." Mega Cat said.

"Speed has _nothing_ to do with it. That's just you lesser robots perceive my _Freeze Frame._ Tickety said as she fired on the both of them.

They got hit, Vibe fires back but misses as she disappeared and reappeared again. Vibe fires again, but Tickety used her Freeze Frame to stop time. She giggles and decided to have a little fun, she place Mega Cat at the spot where Vibe is shooting. Tickety took step back, unfreeze the time line, and watches Mega Cat getting shot by Vibe.

"Hey, I thought we were a team!" Mega Cat said.

Vibe growled as he dashes towards Tickety, but she uses her special move again. Tickety place Mega Cat on the ground in front of Vibe, she unfreezes time, and watches Vibe trip over Mega Cat.

Tickety laughed. This is to easy. I can do this all day."

"She's making a fool out of me!" Vibe said.

"Wait I got an idea. When you get hit by Tickety's buster pretend that you got knock out that way she'll be focusing on me. Once, she used her Freeze Frame on me, that's when you strike." Mega Cat whispered to Vibe.

"Right…wait she used the freeze frame on the both of us." Vibe said.

"I saw a blinking light on her arm, meaning that her special weapon is recharging. That means she can fire her normal cannon." Mega Cat said.

"This better work." Vibe said.

They got back on their feet and began to run towards her. Tickety used her normal buster to fire on them, she mange to get Vibe but not Mega Cat. He fired his normal buster on her, she took a quick damage, her arm blinks green now meaning her special weapon is ready. She uses on him forcing him to stop.

"You almost had me there. Looks like you're not fasten enough beat time." Tickety said.

"We'll see about that." Vibe said as he equipped his Wing Slash.

"Time to wipe you out of your existed, Mega Cat." Tickety said.

"He's my kill, Tickety!" Vibe shouted.

Vibe dashes towards her and slice her in face, the result is unfreezing Mega Cat. Her splinted body collapsed on the ground.

"Looks like your _time_ is up, Tickey." Mega Cat said as he copied her ability.

Vibe did the same thing.

"That's all seven. All is left is Cato." Mega Cat said.

"Then, let's end this and go save Dr. Simian." Vibe said.

"We are not going to kill him. There still a chance I can save him before it's too late. Come on let's head back home." Mega Cat said.

 _ ***BWOO-WIP***_


	17. Chapter 16: Need for Speed

_**Chapter 14: Need for Speed.**_

* * *

 **Back Home…**

* * *

"Cato is the last Robot Master to fight. Where could he be?" Mega Cat asked.

"How should I know. Didn't Dr. Watterson put a tracking device into, Cato?" Vibe asked.

"Cato is still not completed. Dr. Watterson didn't have time to install because she has to leave to New York. Looks like we're going to have search the city to find." Mega Cat said.

Suddenly, they hear a beep from the monitor. Mega Cat turn the screen on to see Cato on the big screen.

"Or wait for Cato too appeared on screen." Mega Cat said.

"This is Cato with a message for Mega Cat and Vibe; I'm causing chaos on the streets, you better come and stop me. I hope you can keep up." Cato dash in a speed of light.

"Let's blast him into scrap." Vibe said as he equipped his buster.

"I told you no! We are not going to destroy him!" Mega Cat said.

"Then, how are we supposed to stop him?!" Vibe asked him.

"Since, Cato has the ability to go super-fast, we can use the freeze frame to do some little damage, then, I can rush to him and reprogram him." Mega Cat said.

"I like blasting him better. Fine, we'll do you're way." Vibe said.

"Good. Now, let's go." Mega Cat said.

 _ ***BWOO-WIP***_

* * *

 **Streets of Elmore…**

* * *

 _ ***BWOO-WIP***_

They look around to Cato is around here, but he's not.

"Where could he be?" Mega Cat asked.

"Right behind you." Cato said.

"DAH…Don't do that. Listen, Cato, I'm giving you a chance to come with me peacefully. Will you comply?" Mega Cat asked.

"Queen Clare is my soul, and my life. I will serve until the day I die." Cato said.

Mega Cat signed. "Okay, Cato. If that's what you wanted, then, so be it."

Cato laughed. "This should be fun."

Cato dash through Mega Cat and Vibe, then, came back to create a whirl wind around Mega Cat and Vibe. They've lifted up in the air as they are being circle around. Cato stops as he watches the two fall onto the road. Cato dashes to another location then another, constantly on the move, Mega Cat and vibe can't get a lock on him after they were recovered from Cato's previously attack.

"Hold still you son of a—

Vibe was cut off when Cato punch him. Next, he ran to Mega Cat and throws him at Vibe. They got back up, but they got pounded by him. Cato's speed was incredible; no one can't see him when he's using his powers. Mega Cat and Vibe can't change their weapons to Freeze Frame because Cato keeps on punching them. After a few punches, they collapsed on the ground.

"Robots who don't serve the queen, will be slaughtered. Goodbye, traitors." Cato said.

As Cato was about to attack, Mega Cat quickly switch to Freeze Frame and freeze Cato. Cato is stuck in time, not even his powers could break free. Mega Cat, then, notice that the freeze frame is only temporary, so he ran towards, open the hatch on his chest, and disable him just before his weapon is completely drained.

"I'm sorry dude. I wish I there is another way." Mega Cat said as he copies his weapon.

Vibe recovers and copies Cato's weapon. They teleported back home, but what they didn't know is that Queen Clare have been watching the whole fight on the monitors through security cameras.

"No, no. This can't be happening. I won't lose to this, I made a promise to Rob!" Queen Clare said.

Clare head to the prison cells. Clare opens Dr. Simian's cell and sees that she's napping.

"Wake up, Doc!" Queen Clare shouted.

Dr. Simian start wake up. "Wha…wh-what do you want now?" Dr. Simian asked.

"On your feet. It's time to go to work." Queen Clare grinned.


	18. Chapter 17: Queen's Fortress

**_Chapter 17: Queen's Fortress_**

* * *

Back home, Mega Cat place Cato into a third capsule next to Proto Cat. Overbyte is setting up the coordinates to Queen's fortress while Vibe drinking his E-Tank.

"I've set up the location guys." Overbyte said.

"Nice job. Now, let's get—

Vibe started to feel woozy as he drops his E-Tank and kneel. Mega Cat and Overbyte rush to him.

"Looks like…the pack you've given me didn't last for long." Vibe said as he suffered in pain.

"Hurry to the fortress, find Dr. Simian before you go after the Queen!" Overbyte said.

"We'll get there. Vibe, you've got to stay behind me where it safe." Mega Cat said.

"I'm not cowering like a coward! I'll fight till the end, take us there Overbyte!" Vibe said to Overbyte.

"Alright, just be careful bro." Overbyte hit the button as the two transported them to Queen's fortress.

* * *

 **Queen's Fortress…**

* * *

 ** _*BWOO-WIP*_**

"Let's get going." Mega Cat said.

As they charged to the door, Mega Cat used his Magic Card to destroy both Sniper Kats. They reached to the gate, Mega Cat and Vibe equipped their Bee Hive and blow the door open.

Vibe feels more pain, but struggles to stay intact.

"I can beat the poison." Vibe said.

"Maybe you should rest and stay behind me. I'll take care the enemies." Mega Cat said to Vibe.

"I'll rest when I rip the mission is over." Vibe said.

"I thought so. Just take easy okay." Mega Cat said.

"What are you, my creator?"

As they entered, they head to the right. Destroy the cannon and other enemies in their path, then climb the ladder at the end. This vertical section is filled with the flying masks and wall-walker robots. They defeated them and continue to move on upwards. At the top, they head right some more, take out the Sniper Joe on the pedestal, and head to the end of this hallway. They destroy some more walker robots and start shooting the dynamite blocks to create a path going down. After they reach the bottom, they've just head right encounter the stage boss.

They felt a rumble, it coming from the ceiling. They took a step back when the Green Kenneth returns from last fight they had, he jumps down and growled at them.

"Not this thing again." Mega Cat complained.

"Stop your complaining! It's the same Green Kenneth from before, but let's see if you put up more of a fight this time!" Vibe said.

The creature roared its singular word and slammed it his arms the heroes 10 times in a row. Thankfully, they dodged the attack. "Not bad, but not good enough!" Vibe countered with shots with his buster, but they had no effect on the green blob. The shots were simply absorbed into the creature's body.

"Okay, that was good. Let's try this!" Vibe said as he used his Sonic powers, but it absorbed it.

"He absorbed it remember." Mega Cat said.

"Shut up, I know that!" Vibe said.

They dodge some more as the creature slam his hand, then, he breaks apart as his bits from his body came towards the two. They dodge, duck and repeat until he forms back to normal. He opens both of his eyes and fires energy pellets as he locked on them. Mega Cat and Vibe switch to Bee Hive and damage it.

The Green Kenneth does the same move he did as they continued jumping and ducking until it forms back. The creatures open his eyes again, they fired another missile, and destroyed it. "BUMO!" The Green Kenneth cried out as both of its eyes exploded into pieces. Soon enough, the whole body turned into slim. Mega Cat and Vibe teleported to the next part of the cave.

* * *

 **Elsewhere in the fortress…**

* * *

Queen Clare saw the whole thing. Mega Cat and Vibe are getting closer. Dr. Simian is working on a special robot for Queen Clare.

"No, I need more time!" Queen Clare said.

"Queen, we won't let them get in our way! Allow us to take them!" He said.

"Go. But don't kill them. Bring them close to death. I want to show them the destruction of all life." Queen Clare said.

"Yes Empress, as you command." They activated their portable teleportation device and wrapped out to Mega Cat and Vibe's position.


	19. Chapter 18: Remember Us?

_**Chapter 18: Remember Us?**_

"We're almost there and we're gotta go beat the crap out Queen Cooper." Vibe said as shoot serval Sniper Kats.

"Didn't you said we're going to get Dr. Simian?" Mega Cat said while firing his buster.

"You know what I mean damn it!" Vibe said.

They head right, defeating the Mettools in their path. Next, they see three platforms, jump on one of them and jump up to the top; once up there, Vibe grabbed Mega Cat and dash across to safe ground. A small fleet of bladders came to swarm them, but they wiped out with a few bursts from their busters. Moving forward, they jumped across more platforms to reach the inside of small tower. Initially, Mega Cat and Vibe could not see a pathway out of this area to a dead end. Suddenly, the metal floor that was holding their weight disappeared. They fell down a long shaft. Lights lit up as they descending to the bottom. They crashed onto the floor below, but their body remained intact. After standing up, Mega Cat tried to get his bearings.

"Where the heck are we?" Mega Cat questioned Vibe.

"How should I know? It seems that "Queen" had done some modification after I escape this place." Vibe said.

Suddenly, the whole room was lit up with an eerie glow. Right in front of them were two Robot Masters. One is a female robot looking like an angel, and the other is a panelized robot.

"Hello Mega Cat, it's been a while!"

"Still caring you sins I suppose."

"Angel…Pixel? I thought I…how are you alive?!" Mega Cat asked them.

"Queen Cooper brought us back to life. I have to say I'm thankful for that. Now we can have our revenge!" Pixel said.

Vibe laughed. "Don't make me laugh! You bunch of prototypes think you can stop us!"

"I sense evil inside of you. It's time for me to cleanse your sins once and for all!" Angel said.

"Come and get me if you dare!" Vibe said.

They both collide to each other and began to fight. Mega Cat equipped his buster and was going to shoot Pixel, but he teleported. He teleported behind Mega Cat and fired his cannon him. He recovers, turn to face him but he teleported again. Pixel appeared, circling around him, and used his mini cannon on him. Mega Cat tries blocking his bullet, but it was too much.

With Vibe, Angel grab hold of his neck as Vibe struggles to get her of him. "Stop struggling child, I'm trying to help you!" Angel said.

"I…don't…need…your…HELP!" Vibe said.

Vibe equipped his Bee Hive and fired on her as she crashes on the wall. She quickly recovers and fly straight towards to Vibe, but before she could use her special attack. Vibe change his weapon into Ice Ball, he throws it at her head causing her to crash again but this she got K.O.

Vibe cringed for a moment, he felt the virus inside of him is getting stronger. Then, he got shot by Pixel. He slowly hovers towards Vibe as he keeps on shooting him while he's down.

Mega Cat sees that Vibe is in trouble, he tries to get back but he's too heavily damage to move. So he gotten an idea he equipped his Magic Card and throws it at Pixel. Pixel stop shooting when he realized that he felt a bit weak. He turns to see that Mega Cat is standing a bit.

"You did that! You'll pay for that!" Vibe said to Mega Cat.

Mega Cat repeatedly throws his magic card on to his as he gets stronger while Vibe gets weaker.

"Stop it!" Pixel weakly said.

As he is about to shoot Mega Cat, Vibe shot off his cannon.

"No! I will have my revenge!" Pixel said.

"No you won't pal! It is I who will get my revenge! Just not right, now." Vibe said.

Vibe dispatched Pixel after, leaving a charred body in his wake.

He got back up, but suffers as the virus getting closer to his core.

"Vibe!" Mega Cat rush to him.

"We need to hurry. I'm almost out of time." Vibe said.

 **Elsewhere in the fortress**

"No, no, no!" Queen Clare said as she throws a chair at the monitor.

"Looks like your plan is about to fail." Dr. Simian grinned.

"Shut up!" How long it's going to be done?!" Queen Clare asked.

"In exactly one hour." Dr. Simian replied.

"One hour will be too late!" Then, she gotten an idea. "Simian…do you have an extra saucer in your lab?" Queen smiled.


	20. Chapter 19: Dr Simian?

_**Chapter 19: Dr. Simian?**_

After the defeat of two Robot Masters, Mega Cat and Vibe found an exit out of the pit, descending down a tower that was full of enemies. Soon, they found another pit, encountered a swarm of Sniper Kats. Mega Cat and Vibe look at each other and then look back at the Sniper Kats, they equipped their Bee Hive and destroy all them.

Continue forward, they head right until you encounter a giant rock chucker. Mega Cat used his charged shot while Vibe used his Bee hive to get it out of the way, then they continue on past the few acid-droppers and the Sniper Joe until they reach a ladder.

They climb up it, destroy the few wall walker robots here, and climb up to a time bomb section. Leap from bomb to bomb as they make their way up. Part-way up, they'll have to jump over a moving spike ball to get to another time bomb and the next ladder. They've Climb up and ride the moving time bomb to the next ladder, and head up.

They head right through another time bomb section across a large spike pit until they reach the end where a rock chucker will throw a giant rock onto the spikes. They jump off the time bomb and destroy the rock chucker above, then Vibe give Mega Cat a boost to the ledge as he follows. They jump to the next ladder and head right to the boss gate. The boss revealed to Dr. Simian and it appearances that she's in one of her old machine from Mega Cat 7.

Mega Cat is surprised. "Dr. Simian?"

"Prepare to die!" Dr. Simian said.

"Vibe looks your mistress betray you and now joining sides with Queen. Vibe?"

Mega Cat look to side and sees that Vibe is out.

"Vibe!" Mega Cat said calling out his name.

"Prepare to die!" Dr. Simian said.

Simian's Machine lowered on hydraulic legs before bouncing back up and almost landing on them. Mega Cat quickly grabs Vibe and ran to the other side and the Machine bounced after them.

"Are we seriously doing this again, Simian?!" Mega Cat asked.

"Prepare to die!" Dr. Simian said.

"What?!"

The machine jumped again but Mega Cat dodged and hit them with a charge shot. Mega Cat fired another charged shot exploding the machine as Dr. Simian disappeared.

Mega Cat looked up as he already knows what's going to happen. He saw Dr. Simian in her old saucer.

"Prepare to die!" Dr. Simian said.

"Will you stop saying that!" Mega Cat said.

The saucer vanished and reappeared in randomly as she used her orbs, but they're not elemental as they were in Mega Cat 7. Her attack seems rather easy; he slides under the orbs and used the Bee Hive to destroy her control, the saucer crashed to the ground.

"Prepare to die!" Dr. Simian said.

"What wrong with you?!" Mega Cat asked.

Mega Cat punch the glass chrome and drag Dr. Simian out of her. Suddenly, her head pop off as sparks fly out of her neck.

"I should have known it was a robot." Mega Cat face palmed.

He drops the robot and rush over to Vibe.

"Hang on. We're almost there." Vibe said.

Vibe moaned in agony.

 **Elsewhere…**

"How's it coming?" Queen Clare asked

"Just finishing up. All I have to do is power it up and I'm done." Dr. Simian said.

"Do that. In the mean time I'll hold him off." Queen Clare said.

 _ ***BWOO-WIP!***_

"Oh don't worry. It will be done by the time you return." Dr. Simian grinned.


	21. Chapter 20: The Queen And Her Boss Rush

_**Chapter 20: The Queen and her Boss Rush**_

* * *

 _ ***KABOOM***_

While caring Vibe, he steps out of the hole he created and sees capsules. He knows that he's facing the Robot Masters, so he gently put Vibe down as he places him on the wall.

"I'll be back. Sit tight." Mega Cat said.

"I'm…coming…" Vibe struggles.

"No way dude. The virus is growing stronger every time you fight. So this time you're going to sit this one out." Mega Cat said.

"No!" Vibe said.

"I promise I'll be back." Mega Cat said as he run to the first capsule on the right.

The first one Mega Cat is encounter is Harry.

"You cat bot made fool of Harry. Harry will now have hizzzz revenge!" Harry said.

"Harry we both know who's going to win this fight." Mega Cat said.

"Harry can take anything that cat bot given me." Harry said.

"That's what she said." Mega Cat smirked.

Harry was about to attack but was quickly blow apart Mega Cat's Bee Hive missile.

"No fair! Cat bot didn't give Harry a chance!" Harry said with his head lay on his body.

"Maybe next time have your queen upgraded you and maybe you might get a chance." Mega Cat said.

He exited out of the capsule and head to the second one. The second robot master he encountered is Matilda.

Matilda smiled. "Mega Cat. Looks like my little virus had taken care of your friend."

"He's still alive!"

"Not for long. As long I keep fighting you much longer, you'll never get to Dr. Simian." Matilda laughed.

"Will see about that." Mega Cat said.

Matilda flies up in the air as she began her first attack by using a whirlwind attack, but Mega Cat dodge the whirlwind and fired a Bee Missile damaging her.

"What?! I could I have been damage I have no weakness!"

"Looks like Queen did some repair on you." Mega Cat said.

"No!"

As she was about to change into a dragon, she got hit by another missile. Mega Cat repeat until she's finally defeated.

"Im…possible!" She said with her final breath.

He exited out of the capsule and head to the third one. The third robot master he encountered is Jarama.

"Time for you to disappear…forever!" Jarama said pulling out a card.

Jarama throws a card at him, but he jumps over it, and equipping his Wings Slash.

"Time to cut the card!" Mega Cat said.

He slashes him in half, then slash him again into tiny pieces. He exited out of the capsule and head to the forth one. The forth robot master he encountered is Tickety.

"This should be easy. Once I freeze you with my Freeze Frame, I'm going to enjoy blasting you until…"

The Card went straight to her buster prevented her to stop time. Next, he switches to Wings Slash and slash him to bits.

"I love it when bad guys talk."

He exited out of the capsule and head to the fifth one on the right. The fifth robot master he encountered is Walter.

"Let me play you a song, it's called "The Death of Mega Cat"."

Walter play his music. Mega Cat get a few hits from Walter's Violin Blast until he manages to avoid the rest of them and uses his Wing Slash to cut off the strings. Walter then transformed into a humanoid version of himself.

"Let's dance." Walter said in feminine voice.

He starts dancing. Mega Cat don't want to see this, so he trips him while he's dancing and then throw a Magic Card through his core defeating him. He exited out of the capsule and head to the sixth one. The six robot master he encountered is the Hot Dog Guy.

"Let's have good clean fight and no more hugging!" Hot Guy said.

"Fine by me." Mega Cat said.

Hot Dog Guy ignite with all flames and glory. He charges towards Mega Cat with fire walls that rises from the ground. Mega Cat jump over him and landed just before the fire on the ground vanish. He equipped his Violin Blast and fired a waving tone. "No! Not this song!" Hot Dog Guy shouted with his ears covered. His body is no longer on fire so Mega Cat quickly switch back to his normal buster and give him a charged shot, disabling him.

He exited out of the capsule and head to the sixth one. The sixth robot master he encountered is Ice-C.

"Ready to play hard ball!" Ice-C said.

Ice-C rapidly throws Ice Balls at him. One on his face and the other at his belly. Mega Cat had enough so he switches to Fire Fury and walk towards him. Ice-C keeps throwing at him but the Ice Ball melts. Then, he was grab and his entire body melted by Mega Cat's hug.

"I hate you." Ice-C said.

He exited out of the capsule and head to the seventh one.

"At we finally meet…face-to-face."

"So you're the queen. How very unexpected for you to show up here. I thought I have to deal with a copy Cato." Mega Cat said.

"Not this time. My ultimate machine is nearly done so I'm going to stall you a little longer until it's time." Queen said.

"Listen I know Dr. Simian is a crazy baboon, but all of this won't make you feel better." Mega Cat said.

"Oh yes, it is. Did you know Robots around the world have treated us like slaves? Force us to this and do that. We robots have rights and wanted to be socialize but no you send us to the scrapyard or get reprogram for breaking the laws of robotics. Well someone has to step up and that will be me!" Queen said.

"Well you do know that I have to do everything in my power to stop you." Mega Cat said.

"That don't hold back. Let's do this!" Queen Clare said.

* * *

 **To Be Contunied…**


	22. Chapter 21: Mega Cat Vs Queen Clare

_**Chapter 20: Mega Cat Vs Queen Clare**_

* * *

Queen summoned her staff weapon, charged, and screaming. Mega Cat ducked, and her staff sliced the air above him. She kicked Mega Cat, and Mega Cat tumbled towards the sector door.

In a moment of quick thinking, Mega Cat equipped his Ice Ball and chucked it at Queen's face.

It hit Queen's face with an audible smack, and Mega Cat rush towards Queen. He gave her a sucker punch to the face as she tumbles back a bit.

"Give up Queen! The same robot trying to do the exact same thing end up dead! Don't make the same mistake!" Mega Cat said.

"Never! This time it's going to be different once it's done."

"What will be done?"

"You'll find out soon enough!" Queen Clare said as she swings her staff trying to slice him.

Mega Cat dodge every swing she made until he the staff out of her hand. Next, he quickly switches back to his normal buster and deliver her a charge shot as his blast blasted her across the room.

"How about now?"

"Uhhhh….NO!"

Queen equipped her buster and starts firing. Mega Cat got a few hits from her shot. Queen recovers and goes to get her staff while Mega Cat fired on her. She dodges all of his blast and manage to get her staff, she aims it at him and fired a shock blast at him.

"You're the one who should be give up!" Queen Clare said.

She fires more Shock Blast at him making him unable to react. Mega Cat equipped his Freeze Frame, he notices that it's only 20% charging and going.

"Gotta make this count." Mega Cat said.

He used it and everything has frozen in time. He quickly gets behind her and deliver her another charge shot as time set back too normal.

"How did you…oh I see, you used _**Freeze Frame**_ on me. Well good look using again because it'll take a while to recharge." Queen Clare said.

"Yeah I notice." Mega Cat said.

"Since you like to charge shot on me. How about I give you charged shock blast?!" Queen Laughed.

She charged her staff and released a big black shock ball. Mega Cat couldn't dodge something that big so he has to take a hit result his body to circuit for sec. Queen preparing to charge another shock ball. Mega Cat recovers, he ran towards to her to grab her staff while it's charging.

"Let go you idiot! You're blow up my—

 ***KABOOM***

The explosion separates from each other.

"H-Hah! Can't fight without your-OW!"

Queen foot hit Mega Cat square in the chest, and Queen screeched. She bolted towards him while firing with her buster. Mega Cat bolted too as he dodges her blast, then he jumps over her and kick her in back as she falls down.

" _It's ready to go."_ Dr. Simian said through Queen's comlink.

"Excellent."

Queen kick the side of his face as he was about to tackled her.

"I had fun kid but now it's for me flee. Toodles."

 _ ***BWOO-WIP***_

"Hey wait! Damn it."

Suddenly, he felt a quake.

"What now?! Mega Cat gasped. "Oh no, Vibe!"

 _ ***BWOO-WIP***_


	23. Chapter 22: The End Is Near!

_**Chapter 21: The End is Near!**_

* * *

 _ ***BWOO-WIP***_

Everything started shaking, Mega Cat rush to Vibe who's only pass out. Next, he heard a loud banging sound that is coming from behind the big door. The noise gets louder, and louder until the door was smash open. The smoke cleared revealing a giant mech suit that looks exactly like Queen Clare.

Her mech has weird titanium tank on her back with multiple tubes connected to it and the Mechs back pumping in some kind of strong energy that makes the Mechs weapons become very strong, the left eye of the Clare Mech that has been replaced and built in with three clear magnifying eyes that can shoot off a green laser that can force or cut open anything strong except titanium, then there's her Mech-selfs entire right forearm that's been replaced with a plasma gun like arm that has a large tub connected to it as the tub is connected to the shoulder of the Clare Mech, on the back of her left hand is a bomb launcher that is connected to the back of her Mechs hand from the bolts and also tubes as well that are connected to the wrist, there's also a detonating cannon that's connected of the right shoulder of the Mech that shoots of large droids that will detonate, and send an electrical shock around the area it's in under 15 to 20 seconds.

"Behold…Mecha Clare! The ultimate machine created by Dr. Simian is now control by hands! This will be the final frontier to all organics!"

"I won't let you get away with this!" Mega Cat said.

He fired a Bee Hive, but it didn't do nothing.

"Idiot! Your weapon has no effect on my Mecha! So don't even thing about switching to another weapon! Queen said.

"What is your plan by using that thing?"

"Easy. I'm going to the chemical plant in Elmore to open up a building size canister that contains Radioactive Toxic Waste in it, and I'll use to destroy Elmore in order to take over the World!"

"What?! Then every life form will be killed!"

"Exactly."

"I'll stop you!"

"How? I told you your weapons have no effect on it. Besides, you should be focusing on Vibe, I'm pretty sure he has five minutes left before…well you know."

Mega Cat growled.

"Come back when you're ready to fight, but don't wait to long." Queen laughed.

Mecha Clare punch through the wall and head towards Elmore.

"Mega Cat!"

"Dr. Simian! Matilda bit Vibe and now he's slowly dying!"

"Get him on the table!"

He did so. Dr. Simian pull out a hard drive, she removes his helmet and place the drive into his brain.

"Dr. Brown give it to me just in case this happen. Now we have to wait." Dr. Simian said.

* * *

 **Three Minutes Later…**

Vibe is now fully recovered. Dr. Simian remove the drive and put his helmet back on.

"You okay?" Mega Cat asked.

"I'll be fine when I blast that bitch into pile of scrap!" Vibe angrily said.

"Dr. Simian, Queen is headed to the chemical plant. She'll kill all organics in the city leaving robots to rule. You have to tell us how to stop that Mecha." Mega Cat said.

"There is. And it's pretty simple. So listen carefully."

* * *

 **Later…**

 _ ***BWOO-WIP***_

Mega Cat and Vibe reach outside of the chemical plant. They see workers running away screaming in fear and then spotted Mecha Clare at the chemical plant. They rush over there and call out Clare.

"So your friend is back big deal! You're still no match for me!"

"Oh really! Will see about that! Let this be our final fight!" Mega Cat said.

"For once we agree on that!" Queen said.

* * *

 **To Be Contiuned…**


	24. Chapter 23: It's Over…For Now

_**Chapter 22: It's over…for now.**_

* * *

"Time to die!"

Mega Cat and Vibe move to the side just before she could stomp on them. She activated her laser eye and used it to fire on Mega Cat and Vibe. They regroup together and spotted the hatch on her left eye is open.

 ***Flashback***

"There is. And it's pretty simple. So listen carefully. If she ever uses a laser eye, shoot the hatch. Not only you destroy the laser but you'll damage the controls."

"Great. Anything else?" Mega Cat asked.

"Yes. You're going to need this." Dr. Simian said giving him small container.

"What is this?"

"Trust me you're going to need it."

Vibe contact Overbyte. "Overbyte, meet me at the Chemical Plant. I'm going to need some help."

" _Copy! I'm on my way!"_

"Let's go." Vibe said.

 _ ***BWOO-WIP***_

Dr. Simian chuckled. "Now to work on my other plan."

 ***Flashback over***

They dodge the laser eye, then they climb up this big canister until they reach to the top.

"We need to get closer so we can shoot out her eye, without getting ourselves killed. Where's Overbyte?"

"He should be here right…about-

 _ ***BWOO-WIP***_

"Sup guys."

"Overbyte, change into jet mode."

Overbyte did so. Vibe got on him and fly toward Mecha Clare. She fired another laser out of her eye but this time at Vibe. He dodges it and when he sees the hatch open he fired on it with a bee hive leaving a gash in the left side of where Clare's Mechs eye use to be at as it has a green mist spraying from it.

"No!"

Mech went out of control. It fired missiles everywhere from his left hand, one on the streets, the other into the ocean, and the rest either here or in the sky. Guns pop out of its shoulders and start firing on Mega Cat, but he dodges them. Next, with their bee hive equipped, takes down each part of the Mech's weapons like the bomb launcher on the left hand exploding it leaving a gash inside of the back of the hand spraying a red mist.

"Yeah! We're doing damage on it!" Mega Cat said.

"Don't get too cocky! We still have to deal with the other arm!"

The other fired a plasma pulse knocking off Mega Cat. It fired again but this time on Vibe. He got hit, but they shake it off and continues flying around the mech. Dodging the plasma, he mange to destroy the entire plasma gun forearm leaving only part of the arm of the Clare Mech left with the large tub spraying out a mist as well but the color yellow which makes Clare mad as she had lost the only important weapons she had on the Mech.

"No! This can't be happening," She look over to the side to see a button labeled 'Self Destruct'. "Fine! If I'm going out, you die with me!" Queen said as she hits the button.

Without an option, she decided to blow up Mega-Cat and Vibe with the detonating cannon on her left shoulder launching off 4 electric droids that were going to explode.

"What's she doing?"

"Weren't you listening! She's going to blow up!"

"No! Wait…the container!"

Mega Cat open his chest, and get the container. "Maybe this will stop her…I hope."

He takes the energy from inside the container it sends a shock wave which destroys the 4 droids around him and the others before looking up at Clare inside the Mechs head and then shoot at it with a large blast from his Buster which blows the Clare Mech to pieces, after that's done Mega-Cat and Vibe leaves the area to see the Clare Mechs head fall back down from the sky only for it to land into the Toxic Waste canister, when it falls in Clare who was still and stuck inside the head.

" _I…failed. I guess robots are not ready to rule. I'm sorry, Rob."_

The Mechs head sinks down inside the toxic waste trapping Clare in there forever or destroyed her.

"The worse is finally over. Good job Vibe we really show her-

Vibe rejects Mega Cat hand of friendship.

"I only do this because I don't want no distract between Dr. Simian's goal on taking over the world and you! Next time we meet you will die by my hands!"

They took off into the sky.

Mega Cat sighed.

 _ ***BWOO-WIP***_

* * *

 **Two Weeks later…**

Sniper Kats and Robot Maters are still repairing the fortress after that disaster happen two weeks ago. Vibe walk into to her when she called him.

"You want to see me?"

"Yes, Vibe. I got to say I was wrong about you, you prove to me that you're strong and have the capable to destroy Mega Cat."

"Thank you, doc."

"You may go."

Vibe nodded and left the lab.

"Fool. Like I believe he's strong, he's going to fail me unless I come up with something…yes. I should a better robot who's much better, stronger and faster than Vibe. But It's going to take years to make, but it will be so worth. It will be my final project to destroy Mega Cat once and for all!" Dr. Simian laughed.

Vibe overheard behind the door. Vibe walk across the hall not before he punches a hole on the wall.

" _Damn that baboon! I prove to her and she still isn't satisfied! I'll show her, I'll show her that I'm the strongest!"_

* * *

 **Next time on Mega Cat 9.**


End file.
